I Wanna Live, Not Just Survive
by the-darkest-nights
Summary: Emotional already established Destiel. This is like the teaser, if you please. I will add more chapters to this, when I'm done with my other fics.


_**A/N: Hey, I am back with another fic. I will turn it into a multi chaptered one. With the buidup to this scene, and some stuff after it. But I won't write it till atleast one of my multichaptered fic is finished. However, you can read it as an oneshot. This is one is thoroughly depressing 'cause I wrote it when I was like totally depressed and stuff. So read at your own risk.**_

_**On an unrelated note, after tonight I won't probably publish much stuff, what with the results of the finals coming out and stuff. I will probably take a writing hiatus if the results are shit. So well see all you wonderful readers when I see you.**_

_**Warnings: Character Death, Graphic violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_

Dean whirled round as he felt another angel materialize behind him with a soft whoosh of wind. He blocked the angel's blade with some effort but was pushed back with the sheer strength of the blow. He fell face-down to the floor, his body weight landing on his palm as his chin narrowly missing the ground. The angel-killing blade in his hand rolled away. He grunted as he quickly raised himself up with some effort ignoring the protest of his aching body, scrambling for his weapon. He knew a moment's hesitation would kill him.

Angels were very powerful beings possessing inhuman strength and Dean's fighting skills and experience were the only thing that kept his ass alive in all his confrontations with angels. Well, that and he had his angel always looking out for him.

Despite the dire circumstances, he smiled. As he curled his hand around the blade, he looked around quickly to catch a glimpse of the mentioned supernatural being and saw his angel locked in battle with three of his siblings to his right. He had angel blades in both his hands as he dodged and consecutively attacked gracefully, putting his weapon swiftly through one of the angel's heart and defending another blow by arching his blade in front of him. It always awed Dean how the angel was so proficient and graceful in battle but not in any other task. It was adorable and Dean felt nostalgia boil up inside him. And he looked more closely as he saw Castiel kill the other two angels effortlessly and then noticed the deep blue eyes search for him, and then fix on his face-

-and then go wide, panic evident in the depth of the blue orbs.

Dean was instantly reminded that he too was fighting an angel. He twisted his head to where he saw his opponent last and he felt like time had slowed down and he couldn't turn fast enough, feeling the blood rush through his ears as suddenly he became aware of his surroundings. And as he turned, in the periphery of his vision, he could see the gleaming golden angel blade move towards him, ready to deal a fatal blow to his heart.

It seemed that time had stopped as he saw the blade inching towards his ribs, and he suddenly started to see his life as a slideshow of memories. Every memory seemed clear and bright, the good ones, the happy ones, the awful ones. And through it all he saw the face of the man he loved so much, his angel, his love, his life.

_Cas._

The word rolled off his lips in a hushed acknowledgement of the heavenly being and his heart suddenly felt heavy when he realized he would never see his beautiful lover again. And he closed his eyes unwilling to watch as the blade slice through him…..

Suddenly he felt a gust of wind on his face and something warm and wet hit his face.

His eyes opened immediately without his express permission as he saw the familiar body in the trench coat fall back, angel-killing blade stuck right below the sternum. His hands move forward to catch the man on reflex, while the angel who tried to kill him seemed to have been burned out of existence. (The tell-tale black marks on the grounds were proof of it.) But his mind barely registered all this, his focus rested solely on the body in his arms, as he saw the magnificent creature struggle with death, with golden light coming out all the wounds in his body. He felt the angel call out to him through their link and felt all the love the being had for him, and he felt the comforting presence of the angel fade away slowly, the link falling silent slowly, his own heart beat loud in his ears. He wanted to say something but his mouth didn't work so he just settled with sending all his emotions through the bond they shared. It was all he could, s\his senses being already overloaded with the fact that Castiel was in his arms dying.

He tried to soothe the angel, lessen the pain of death somewhat knowing full well that the angel would not survive this. He knew that in his heart but he still tried his best to comfort the man (er, angel) in his arms, feeling his heart constrict in is ribs painfully as grief threatened to overflow as he moved one hand softly over the pale face and the other clutching the trench coat in desperation. He tried to keep the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks at bay as the dying being raised a shaky hand to his cheek in a caress. He kept this up until the last of the soft golden glow faded away, all too soon, and the hand dropped down.

He bit his lip to block the feelings from tumbling out, a single tear rolled down his cheeks against his will as his insides screamed out for the love of his life.

He finally let the tears fall unchecked as cradled the lifeless body closer, not even felling the warm crimson blood that pooled around him. He couldn't really stop as bitterness filled his guts.

_He is gone. He promised he would stay, and now he's gone…._

_**So how was it? Tell me!**_

_**And thanks for reading…**_


End file.
